Romantic ChenMin vs Childish ChanBaek
by liJunYi
Summary: Pertemanan Chen dan Baekhyun semenjak sebelum trainee membuat keduanya seringkali pergi bersama dengan mengajak pasangan masing-masing, Xiumin dan Chanyeol. Meski kedua pasangan itu seringkali bersama, namun hubungan keduanya justru terlihat begitu berbeda / Apa yang membuat mereka berbeda? / EXO / Chanbaek / Chenmin / Official Couple / GS


**Romantic ChenMin vs Childish ChanBaek**

.

.

.

Pertemanan Chen dan Baekhyun semenjak sebelum _trainee_ membuat keduanya seringkali pergi bersama dengan mengajak pasangan masing-masing, Xiumin dan Chanyeol. Meski kedua pasangan itu seringkali bersama, namun hubungan keduanya justru terlihat begitu berbeda.

Apa yang membuat mereka berbeda?

.

 **Diet**

Saat itu hari menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, waktu dimana para _member_ EXO berkumpul di _cafetaria_ gedung SM setelah sejak pagi berlatih untuk _comeback_ mereka selanjutnya.

 _Member_ yang terdiri dari 6 orang _yeoja_ dan 6 orang _namja_ itu tampak tengah antri di _cafetaria_ itu. Namun tampaknya itu tidak dilakukan oleh salah satu pasangan.

"Ayolah , Chan~" rengek _yeoja_ yang umurnya justru lebih tua beberapa bulan dari sang _namja_.

 _Namja_ yang lebih tinggi itu menampakkan wajah datarnya, berusaha mengabaikan permintaan _yeoja_ yang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sudah makan itu kemarin, Baek,"

"Tapi aku ingin makan _pizza_. Temani aku ya~," rengek _yeoja_ itu lagi, kali ini disertai _aegyo_ miliknya.

 _Namja_ itu melirik sekilas ke arah kekasihnya yang kini sudah bergelayut manja di lengan kekarnya. Mau tak mau ia akhirnya tersenyum kecil, tak tahan dengan tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya itu.

"Chan~, _jebal_ ~"

"Oke oke, tapi jangan menyesal setelahnya ya?" ucap _namja_ itu tegas. Ia, Chanyeol, tak lupa memberikan senyum manisnya seperti biasa.

Baekhyun, _yeoja_ mungil yang menjadi kekasihnya itu, seketika menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat. Mata sipitnya melengkung lucu disertai senyum imutnya. Hal itu tak ayal membuat Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kita naik mobilmu, kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang hanya dijawab anggukkan kecil oleh Chanyeol.

Dan setelah itu, mereka pun segera keluar dari gedung SM Entertaiment. Diiringi beberapa pengawal, mereka memasuki mobil milik Chanyeol.

"Masukklah dulu," bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Ia lalu melepaskan tangannya yang sebelumnya melingkar di pinggang _yeoja_ itu.

Baekhyun tanpa ragu segera menuju ke bangku samping kemudi dan duduk di sana. Sedangkan Chanyeol segera menduduki bangku kemudinya, setelah sebelumnya menyimpan tasnya dan tas Baekhyun di bangku belakang.

"Nanti aku ingin makan yang _beef_ , tuna dan sosis ya," ucap Baekhyun saat Chanyeol tengah memakai sabuk pengamannya.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas kekasihnya itu yang tampak sibuk dengan _handphone_ di tangannya tanpa mempedulikan dirinya.

 _Park Chanyeol – pengalah_

.

Di sisi lain di _cafetaria_ itu, Chen tengah menatap aneh pada sebuah nampan makanan di depannya. Ia menatap cukup lama, hingga sang pemilik nampan menyadari tatapannya.

"Ada apa, Dae?" suara lembut itu menyadarkan Chen dari lamunannya. Ia pun segera menatap ke arah sumber suara dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus kesal.

"Kau hanya makan itu, _noona_?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Xiumin, _noona_ yang dimaksud Chen, mengangguk sekali, lalu melanjutkan suapan berikutnya.

"Hanya sup dan _kimchi_?" tanya Chen lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi.

Xiumin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Chen menggeleng lemah, tak paham dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Kita sudah berlatih keras seharian ini dan kau bahkan belum makan apapun sejak pagi. Lalu sekarang kau hanya makan kimchi dan sup tanpa nasi?" tanya Chen lagi, secara tidak langsung mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

Namun, Xiumin yang memang tidak mengerti maksud _namja_ itu, hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Setelah latihan aku selalu makan seperti ini,"

Chen mendesah frustasi. Ada rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya karena ia baru menyadari kebiasaan kekasihnya itu sekarang.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Chen segera menyendokkan tumis sosis yang ada di dalam nampannya dan memberikannya ke nampan Xiumin. Ia juga memberikan beberapa sendok nasi yang ada pada nampannya.

 _Yeoja_ berpipi tembam itu seketika menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dae?"

Meski tau saat ini Xiumin menatap tajam ke arahnya, namun Chen terus saja memberikan beberapa bagian dari nampannya ke nampan Xiumin. _Namja_ itu seolah tak peduli jika saat itu kekasihnya sudah mulai kesal.

"Kau harus makan karbohidrat dan protein juga, _noona_ ,"

"Tapi, Dae,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, _noona_. Ikuti saja kata-kataku,"

Ucapan tegas Chen mau tak mau membuat Xiumin terdiam. Bibirnya mencebil, menunjukkan dirinya yang tengah merajuk.

"Aku takut gemuk,"

"Kalau memang kau nanti gemuk, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk itu,"

Perkataan itu membuat Xiumin akhirnya dengan terpaksa memakan makanan yang sudah Chen berikan kepadanya.

Sesekali tak apa, pikirnya.

 _Kim Jongdae – pemaksa_

.

Setelah menikmati kencan mereka -anggaplah itu kencan- di salah satu restoran _pizza_ yang terkenal di Seoul, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini sudah berada di mobil Chanyeol untuk pulang kembali ke _dorm_ mereka.

Di saat Chanyeol tengah fokus pada jalanan yang mereka lalui, Baekhyun di sebelahnya justru sibuk memainkan _handphone_ miliknya. Entah apa yang _yeoja_ itu lakukan, Chanyeol hanya sesekali melirik ke arahnya.

"Chan, kau tau berapa potong yang tadi aku makan?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menyetir.

"16 potong. 5 potong rasa _beef_ , 5 potong rasa tuna dan 6 potong rasa sosis," jelas Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan di depannya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya sekilas, "Kau tau sampai segitunya?"

"Itu karena aku menghitung berapa banyak uang yang akan kuhabiskan, haha,"

Baekhyun memutar mata malas mendengar jawaban konyol Chanyeol. Setelahnya, ia kembali fokus pada _handphone_ di genggamannya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Dan...

"YAAAA PARK CHANYEOLLL!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat Chanyeol panik seketika dan segera menghentikan mobilnya.

" _Wae_? _Wae_? Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol, menatap khawatir kepada Baekhyun yang tengah menatap sedih ke arah _handphone_ -nya.

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan kecewa. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks. Kenapa kau tak menghentikanku tadi?"

Meski merasa tak tega, namun Chanyeol tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bingungnya.

"Menghentikan apa?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia lalu menyodorkan layar _handphone_ -nya ke depan wajah Chanyeol.

Sejenak, Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Lalu setelahnya ia memperhatikan layar _handphone_ kekasihnya itu, yang menunjukkan sebuah aplikasi penghitung kalori dengan beberapa angka yang tertera.

"Aku akan gemuk, Chan. Kau menggagalkan usaha dietku," ucap Baekhyun lagi dengan nada sedihnya. Air mtanya sudah mulai keluar.

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan heran sekaligus kesal.

"Tapi kan kau sendiri yang ingin makan _pizza_ , Baek," jawabnya hati-hati.

"Tapi kau kan bisa mengingatkanku, Chan,"

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu,"

"Atau kau bisa menghentikanku untuk makan terlalu banyak,"

Chanyeol mendesah, merasa menyerah untuk melawan sifat _moody_ kekasihnya itu.

"Aku hanya tak tega menghentikan senyumanmu saat kau sedang menikmati _pizza_ -mu itu, Baek,"

Baekhyun sudah mulai sesenggukan, membuat Chanyeol bingung sendiri menghadapinya.

"Kau pasti senang jika aku gemuk, kan?"

"Bukan begitu, Baek,"

"Kau pasti senang jika para fans mengataiku Bacon,"

"Aku tak pernah bilang begitu,"

"Aku membencimu, Chan,"

 _Crap_. Matilah kau, Park Chanyeol.

Jika sudah keluar kalimat itu, maka tak ada hal lain yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain..

"Oke, maafkan aku, _Baby_ ," ucap Chanyeol selembut mungkin. "Apa yang bisa ku lakukan agar kau berhenti menangis?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak saat ia mulai mengusap air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya.

"Aku ingin es krim,"

 _Oh, kupikir kau ingin diet, Byun Baekhyun._ Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum maklum setelahnya.

 _Byun Baekhyun – moody_

.

Malam itu, Chen dan Xiumin berada di _van_ yang sama selama perjalanan menuju _dorm_ mereka. Setelah sebelumnya sedikit berdebat dengan Kyungsoo, akhirnya mereka pun bisa pulang berdua saja di dalam _van_ itu.

Tatapan Chen sedari tadi tak terlepas dari kekasihnya itu. Meski tak di sadari Xiumin, namun nyatanya Chen tau jika _yeoja_ itu kini tengah menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Kau tak apa, _noona_?" tanya Chen akhirnya.

Xiumin menoleh, menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dengan tersenyum kecil. "Aku tak apa. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Kau sedari tadi memeluk perutmu," ujar Chen seraya menunjuk ke arah tangan Xiumin yang memang saat itu tengah memeluk perutnya dengan dagunya.

Xiumin tersenyum kembali, sadar karena kebohongannya diketahui.

"Perutmu sakit?" tanya Chen lagi.

"Tak apa, hanya," Xiumin menelan ludahya ragu saat melihat Chen yang menatapnya seolah menunggu penjelasannya.

" _Magh_ -ku sepertinya agak kumat," tambahnya lirih. Ia menunduk, tak berani melihat reaksi Chen selanjutnya.

Namun tak disangka, _namja_ itu tak berkata apapun lagi. Ia hanya mengangguk mengerti, lalu berdiri untuk membisikkan sesuatu ke arah supir yang mengantar mereka.

Hingga tak lama, mobil pun berhenti. Xiumin refleks memperhatikan ke arah luar jendela, dan kemudian mengernyit bingung.

"Ini dimana?" tanyanya pada Chen yang sudah melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Ikut saja denganku, _noona_ ,"

Keduanya pun segera keluar dari mobil. Xiumin semakin mengernyit bingung saat melihat tempat yang mereka datangi.

"Kita akan apa disini?" tanya Xiumin, menghentikan Chen yang hendak melangkah memasuki tempat itu.

"Makan,"

"Tapi aku tak ingin,"

"Aku yang lapar, _noona_. Aku sedang ingin makan _mandoo_ ," jelas Chen memotong ucapan Xiumin. "Kalau kau tak mau makan, temani aku saja, ya,"

Xiumin menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya dengan terpaksa mengikuti langkah Chen memasuki restoran _mandoo_ itu. Aroma _mandoo_ yang khas seketika menyapa hidungnya, membuat perutnya semakin sakit menahan _magh_ -nya yang sedang kambuh.

"Satu porsi _beef mandoo_ ," ucap Chen begitu pelayan menghampiri mereka.

Pelayan itu mengernyit sejenak. Entah karena merasa aneh dengan Chen yang hanya memesan satu porsi untuk dua orang, atau merasa aneh karena ada pasangan EXO yang datang di restoran mereka tengah malam begini.

Chen melirik sekilas ke arah Xiumin yang duduk dengan canggung di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu yang terlihat jelas tengah menahan nafsu makannya.

"Kau mau memesan sesuatu, _noona_?"

"Tidak," jawab Xiumin dengan cepat. Berulang kali ia menelan ludahnya saat aroma _mandoo_ itu kembali memasuki hidungnya.

Tak lama, _mandoo_ pesanan mereka akhirnya tiba. Chen, tanpa ragu, segera mengambil sebuah _mandoo_ dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Xiumin yang melihat itu kembali menelan ludah. Ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha meneguhkan hatinya kembali.

Namun Chen tak menyerah, ia kembali mengambil _mandoo_ nya.

" _Noona_ , coba lihat ini," ucapnya, berusaha membuat Xiumin menatap ke arahnya.

Awalnya Xiumin tetap tak mau menatapnya,. Dan setelah beberapa pemaksaan, _yeoja_ itu pun kembali menatap Chen. Tentu saja dengan wajah kesal.

Chen menatap Xiumin dengan mengerling nakal, ia mulai melahap _mandoo_ -nya kembali, kali ini dengan sekali lahap. Hal itu membuat Xiumin semakin mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Kau menyebalkan," ucapnya dan kembali ingin berbalik memunggungi Chen, namun tiba-tiba saja _namja_ itu menahan kedua bahunya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Xiumin.

Tanpa ragu, _namja_ itu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Xiumin. Ia memaksa membuka mulut _yeoja_ itu dengan lidahnya dan memasukkan potongan _mandoo_ yang sebelumnya ia lahap tanpa ia kunyah ke dalam mulut Xiumin. Dan setelahnya, ia segera melepas ciuman singkat mereka dan menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan jahil.

Xiumin membeku sejenak. Dengan pipi menggembung akibat _mandoo_ yang ada di mulutnya, ia menatap Chen dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia kesal, sangat kesal. Namun rona merah di pipinya jelas menunjukkan perasaan lain yang tengah di rasakannya.

"Kau," ucap Xiumin tak jelas karena saat itu ia mulai mengunyah _mandoo_ yang ada di mulutnya.

Chen tersenyum lebar, senyuman manis yang membuat Xiumin justru semakin merona merah.

"Aku menang kan, _noona_ ,"

 _Kim Minseok – pemalu_

.

.

END

.

.

 **Hai, saya bawa ff ChanBaek-ChenMin series nih, wkwkwk. Dua kopel paporit saya :D Ini Cuma selingan aja, buat seneng-seneng aja, jadi kalau yang mau baca silahkan. Mungkin yang mau kasih ide juga boleh, hehe**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **Bonus**

Pagi itu, Baekhyun terlihat terduduk lesu di meja makan. Dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di dagunya, _yeoja_ itu tampak begtu tak bersemangat. Matanya menatap cemburu ke arah sosok yang saat itu tengah sibuk membuat bekal di sisi lain meja makan.

"Ada apa denganmu, huh? Sedang PMS?" ujar salah satu sosok lain yang tengah meminum air mineral dari botolnya, Luhan.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya melirik sekilas dan mendengus kesal, lalu kembali ke aktivitas awalnya.

Namun ternyata tak hanya Baekhyun yang tertarik dengan sosok itu, Tao yang baru selesai mandi dan memasuki dapur pun ikut memperhatikan dengan penasaran.

" _Jiejie_ mau kemana? Kenapa membawa bekal seperti itu?" tanya sang _maknae_ dengan penuh rasa ingin tau.

Sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu, Xiumin, menoleh sekilas seraya tersenyum.

"Aku akan pergi ke _gym_ bersama Jongdae,"

"Pfft," Luhan menahan tawa dengan mulut berisi air. "Kupikir kalian akan pergi kemana,"

Xiumin tak peduli dengan godaan Luhan, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

" _Jiejie_ sendiri akan kemana?" kali ini Tao bertanya kepada Luhan seraya memperhatikan _yeoja_ itu dari atas ke bawah. Luhan saat itu sudah rapi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarta coklat serta _flowy-skirt_ berwarna krem. Rambutnya juga sudah tertata rapih dengan jepitan mungil di samping.

"Kencan tentu saja," jawab Luhan percaya diri, seraya menyampirkan beberapa helai rambut di belakang telinganya.

Tao mengangguk-angguk lucu tanda mengerti. Baekhyun ganti menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau juga akan pergi, Tao?"

Tao mengangguk sekali lagi. "Belanja. Bersama Kris- _ge_ ,"

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun semakin menunjukkan wajah lesunya. Kepalanya kini bahkan sudah tersandar lemas di atas meja.

"Senangnya yang akan pergi kencan," gumamnya lirih.

Hal itu membuat Luhan, Tao dan Xiumin seketika menatap ke arahnya. Luhan bahkan sudah tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya _jie_ tidak pergi dengan Chanyeol- _ge_ juga?" tanya Tao polos.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, tak berniat menjawab. Luhan semakin tertawa karenanya.

"Kurasa Chanyeol bahkan belum bangun saat ini," goda Luhan, membuat Baekhyun seketika menatap tajam ke arahnya.

.

Dering _handphone_ ke-sepuluh itu akhirnya berhasil membangunkan Chanyeol dari alam mimpinya. Dengan wajah kusut, bersungut-sungut ia mengambil _handphone_ -nya yang ada di atas nakas dan menekan tombol hijau di layarnya.

" _Ne_ , ada apa, Baek?"

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

Seruan itu seketika menghampiri telinganya begitu telepon tersambung. Ia pun mau tak mau mengernyitkan dahi karena bingung. Jujur saja, ia merasa terganggu dengan teriakan cempreng Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menyapanya.

"Bertanggung jawab apa, Baek? Apa kau hamil?" jawabnya asal dengan suara seraknya.

"YA!" teriakan lebih keras seketika menyapa Chanyeol.

 _Namja_ itu pun segera bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sesempurna mungkin sebelum menghadapi amukan selanjutnya dari kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf, maaf. Jadi, ada apa, _baby_?" tanyanya serius dengan nada yang dibuat selembut-lembutnya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya rengekan yang ia dengar.

"Hey, _baby_. Aku sudah minta maaf, jadi sekarang katakan padaku. Ada apa?"

"Berat badanku naik satu kilo, Chan," jawab Baekhyun dengan nada manjanya. "Ini pasti karena _pizza_ yang ku makan semalam,"

Chanyeol menjauhkan _handphone_ -nya sejenak dan mendesah frustasi. Ia mengusap wajah mengantuknya dengan kasar. _Kupikir masalah ini sudah selesai semalam._

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi. Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Kau hanya menjawab 'lalu'? Chan, ini semua karenamu," suara Baekhyun terdengar semakin kesal.

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas panjang, berusaha tak terbawa emosi.

"Aku tau, _baby_. Hanya saja, aku bingung harus berbuat apa,"

Di seberang, Baekhyun mendesah kesah kesal. "Ck. Kau benar-benar tak peduli padaku, Chan,"

Dan _krek_. Sambungan pun terputus seketika.

Chanyeol melempar _handphone_ -nya dengan asal dan berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya beberapa saat. Kesal, tentu saja. Tapi ia sendiri tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Hingga kemudian ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya dan Kris.

Ia harus segera menemui Baekhyun sebelum _yeoja_ itu benar-benar marah padanya.

Ya, harus.

Namun, begitu keluar dari kamar, sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau mau kemana, _hyung_?" itu suara Kai.

Chen, yang diajak bicara oleh Kai, menoleh sekilas lalu kembali sibuk mengenakan sepatunya.

"Ke _gym_. Xiumin _noona_ mengomel padaku karena aku memaksanya makan _mandoo_ tengah malam, jadi aku ingin mengajaknya latihan agar ia tidak kesal lagi," jelas Chen tanpa menatap ke arah Jongin.

"Kenapa harus ke _gym_?" tanya Suho yang juga mendengar percakapan mereka dari ruang tengah.

"Kau pasti juga ingin membuat _abs_ , ya, hyung?" goda sang maknae lain, Oh Sehun.

Chen tertawa kecil. "Itu karena _noona_ mengomel karena takut berat badannya naik,"

Baik Kai, Suho dan Sehun mengangguk kecil dan ikut tertawa mendengar jawaban Chen.

"Bersenang-senanglah, _hyung_ ," ucap Kai saat Chen mulai membuka pintu _dorm_ mereka.

Chanyeol, yang saat itu mendengarkan seraya masih berdiri di depan kamarnya, segera menghentikan.

"Tunggu, Jongdae- _ya_. Aku ikut," teriaknya. Lalu buru-buru menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

Baekhyun terkikik kecil dengan _handphone_ di tangannya yang baru saja ia matikan sambungan teleponnya. Hal itu membuat Luhan, Xiumin dan Tao menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau tega sekali, Baek," ucap Xiumin.

Baekhyun semakin terkikik, wajah jahilnya terlihat jelas.

"Biar saja,"


End file.
